The aim of this study is to determine the safety and maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of rIL-2 in symptomatic HIV-infected children (part A) and to determine the safety of rIL-2 when given to a larger number of HIV-infected children at the MTD (part B). Three dose cohorts for part A and for part B will receive rIL-2 for 5 days, every 8 weeks, for 3 cycles. Part B of this study will not be implemented until part A is completed.